The Blonde Squad Roridux
by GunjiBunny
Summary: Spoilers for The Blonde Squad, the real reason it ended the way it did. As noted in the title this is a Rori fic


**AN - So just watched The Blonde Squad and noticed all the sad Cabbie fans, but in this ending I saw hope for future Rori, so here it is. I do not own Victorious, please support the official release.**

"And I think you're swell," finished Robbie as he strummed the last few cords of his song. Looking up expectantly he was relieved to see Cat smiling with tears in her eyes. His song had worked and she got the message, Robbie's heart swelled.

"Hey," she said touching his arm. This was it, she was going to understand how he felt, they were going to be together and it was going to be amazing. "What if I dyed my hair blonde?" Crap, his face squeezed shut with disappointment. This was now very awkward and he wouldn't have enough chance like this again so instead of running away like he wanted to he acted completely opposite.

"How come you don't understand Cat, that I lik.." he started but she cut him off.

"Robbie you're so silly. I loved the song, so much better then the one about worms."

"Those are very noble creatures," he started getting defensive but she pushed Mr Longneck into his face shushing him.

"I'm mad at her but I cant do that to her by going out with you," she said softly, "Forgive me?"

"Of course kitten, thanks for listening to my song." Obviously he didn't catch her reason, strumming his guitar slowly as Cat rose and kissed his forehead before skipping out of the theater. She paused at the door and looked back at her disheartened best friend letting out a big breath before turning to her friend who never left in the first place.

"You shouldn't hide it anymore I hate breaking his heart like that," she said plainly before pushing pass Tori who had tears in her eyes. Taking a deep breath and standing straight so that she had more confidence she strolled in and sat down next to Robbie who looked up startled.

"Oh hey Tori, what's going on?" he started but she blew out her breath and slumped in the chair.

"I was just outside the doors, making sure Cat was okay and I heard your song."

"Oh, you probably thought the worm song was better, because Cat certainly didn't get the meaning of it," he sighed setting his guitar on the floor. Turning in his chair he was surprised to feel a hand on his knee. Looking down then over he saw Tori smiling at him.

"She said she couldn't hurt her, is that her you?" he questioned and she nodded, "I like Cat though," he said sadly.

"I know," she said softly, "Do you think you could like me too?"

"You're one of my best friend's Tori, I tried not to think about you in that way so that we could be closer and I not put my foot in my mouth. I've also never had someone as cool as you like me," he said blushing a little.

"Well Robbie, I think you're swell."

Cocking an eyebrow at her he began to laugh, shaking his head he picked up his guitar and began to play the music again, just slower.

"Are you asking me out?" Robbie asked softly as he played.

"Yes."

"No."

"No?" she said feeling her heart break.

"Not this weekend, I was standing behind that curtain the whole time. This way Cat wont be upset, she did want something to ruin your weekend. Plus that will give me time to think, but I'm willing to try if you are." Now it was Tori's turn to be relieved, at his no her heart had sunk that her confession had failed. Instead of being angry with his answer she was overjoyed leaning forward and hugging him hard, which was awkward due to the guitar. A sqwack got them to pull apart as Frank flew down and landed on Tori's head.

"Good to see that he doesn't just like blondes." mused Robbie as Tori squeaked. Standing Robbie held out his hand as Frank hopped off Tori's head and onto his finger. A tired, out of breath Andre burst into the theater causing Frank to get scared and fly off.

"Awww man," moaned Andre as he started pass the pair towards where the bird went, pausing when he got to them. Looking at Robbie, then to Tori, the back to Robbie and nodded, "Finally," he said before continue to follow after Frank.

Later Tori was at her locker putting things away, making sure that she grabbed her underwear. Falling against the locker beside her with a bang Jade smirked.

"A little Cat told me that you ruined her life, you just had to get involved didn't you?"

"Yeah yeah Jade I understand that you're probably ecstatic about all of this, and to add more joy to your weekend the guy I asked out told me no," she sighed closing her locked and turning to face her sometimes friend and her face lit up a little.

"Oh yeah was it that handsome Baxter guy, I could have told you that he would say no before you humiliated yourself. Of course I wouldn't have and just watched just to see you cry."

"No, it was Robbie."

"Robbie told you about Baxter?" Jade asked confused.

"No, I asked Robbie out and he said no"

"I think I might have been hit in the head, you asked Robbie out? And the kid said no?"

"Yeah he just played a song for Cat but she."

"Oh god was it the one about worms?"

"No, something a lot nicer but Cat knew that I liked Robbie and turned him down."

"Wow, I have no insults right now," said Jade turning from Tori lighting Tori's face up.

"Give Tori a squeeze?" she asked softly, Jade turned and held out her arms. Hopping towards her Jade suddenly through up her hand stopping Tori by putting her hand on Tori's forehead.

"No," she smiled before turning and walking away.

"She had an insult after all," slinging her bag over her shoulder she went home. Once she was gone the door to the janitor's closet slowly opened revealing a beaming Robbie, she wasn't teasing him, touching his cheeks he couldn't stop smiling. Heading home a million ideas in his head, he had to come up with another song.


End file.
